Mad Hatter's Kink
by KyraEnsui
Summary: A naughty side-story to 'Sweet and Treat'. When Tyki finally have his alone time with Kanda.


**Author's Note:** I had this fic typed up a few weeks ago with some revisions recently. This is a little naughty side story of **Sweet and Treat** fic.

* * *

"Tyki...stop..." Kanda's voice hitched again. "Please..."

His Portuguese lover was nibbling and licking on his neck while one hand was holding tight on both of Kanda's wrists above his head on the wall and the other underneath his sky blue dress as it slid between his thighs, spreading apart, and massaging over his covered erection. Tyki insisted him to wear this silken undergarment as part of his costume which now Kanda regretted wearing since the smooth texture gliding along was arousing his erection hard along with Tyki's expert hand moving in a hasten pace.

Kanda knew how much Tyki was holding back his desires throughout the night when they came back from trick-or-treating with Allen and Lavi, and taking them back to their places. Of course, without having a snickering Bookman and that damn womanizing Cross seeing him in the damn Alice outfit. He swore that Cross was trying to hit on him before Tyki swept Kanda off his feet and immediately left with a blinking Allen watching them leave.

He tried calling Tyki out, but his mouth was immediately taken over by his lover's hungry mouth as his hand slid into his undergarment where his warm fingers went underneath his cock, rubbing his balls sensually. Kanda moaned into his mouth which made Tyki chuckled and felt his legs weakening with his each rhythmic stroking. His undergarment was feeling moist against his skin.

Tyki broke off the kiss for much needed air as he released his grip on Kanda's wrists and whispered closely in his ears. "Better keep hold of yourself, love. I'm going to make you beg for more."

Kanda's cheeks were warm and flushing bright as he felt the silken fabric sliding down slowly as his hand was savoring the touch of his smooth skin as Tyki tossed it aside once off. Tyki stared straight into Kanda's mystic blue eyes with both of his hands on his cheeks, smiling like a true Cheshire cat.

"I won't be able to view your lovely face, but I will make sure I can hear your sexy voice." as he lowered himself slowly.

Kanda blinked and didn't understand what he meant until he felt something warm and soft, feathery touch gliding along and underneath his dress. Kanda gasped and choked on his protested words when one of his legs was lifted slightly, resting on Tyki's shoulder, and a teasing warm air underneath his erection. He could hear his damn chuckling!

"AH!"

Without warning, Kanda's body jolted and tingling down his spine while he tried to grab hold on the wall, but instead, he was slowly scratching it. He bit his bottom lips hard while his eyes were closed when the feel of the warmth and wetness of his lover's tongue licking him underneath. He refused to give in as Tyki continued to savor his lover's essence.

Kanda moaned and whimper softly as he breathlessly said his lover's name. He could feel the man chuckled as the tremble vibrated on his now harden erection. That pervert was going to suck him in the dark! Tyki's tongue lick at the precum tip, along the side before swallowing whole into his warm mouth.

His hands tried to stop Tyki's head movement, but quickly forgotten as he kept himself straight from the sudden onslaught of his lover's sensual attacks. Tyki went on rubbing onto his cock while his damn tongue went underneath his balls. With the licking, nipping and rubbing, Kanda panted and sweating heavily while his eyes are still closed and tossing his head side-to-side. His body's arousal was beyond aroused than his mind can keep up to stop him from-

"Nnnnggg...hh... Tykii..."

Kanda swore mentally that Tyki is grinning underneath his goddamn dress. All his mental cursing flew out of the door as his cock was now taken in by his lover's hungry mouth again and those naughty hand went back to rubbing and playing with his balls. It didn't took long before Kanda slightly arch his back with Tyki taking it all in his mouth.

"Damn it, Tyki." as Kanda heavily panted.

Tyki carefully got out of his enclosed heavenly canopy and look straight at his now flushed Japanese lover as he wiped his mouth with his thumb and licking it seductively. He chuckled playfully as he caressed one of Kanda's cheeks with his other hand snaking around his waist, pulling him close and in contact with his own body.

"I saw how men were looking at Yuu lustfully especially Cross Marian." as his fingers traced slowly downward on his cheek to his neckline as he tilted Kanda's chin up. "You are a delicious eye-candy." A nip and lick on his moist neck. "But no one can have that delicious treat except me."

Kanda tapped on his chest as he pushed Tyki slightly away with his hand wrapping around his silken black tie as he loosen the tie from its knot and staring at him. Without breaking eye contact, he gave a firm push down towards the ground as Tyki sat on their soft, white rug with his back on the edge of their shared king-sized bed.

He waddled his index finger. "I didn't get to ask the question yet." As Kanda got down all fours and seductively crawling towards his lover and stopping about an inch away from him.

"A trick or a treat?" as Kanda licked Tyki's bottom lip.

Tyki chuckled as he cupped his chin. "A treat, my dear Alice."

Kanda straddled over Tyki's covered erection and slightly teasing as he gently buckled his hip over while pulling out his loosen tie off of his collar and placing it around Tyki's face, covering his eyes.

He poked his chest with his finger. "My turn, you naughty Mad Hatter."

Tyki can hear the zipper of his black slack being zipped down as he feel his lover's hand pulling out his already hard, leaking precum erection.

"Do not move." as Kanda lowered himself down towards his lover's big erection and licking away his slightly released essences.

Kanda teasingly lick around the base of his erection while his fingers played around the tip. Tyki growled lowly like a wolf when his hand tried to touch Kanda, but his Japanese lover swatted away immediately. A few minutes later, his body shuddered from the sudden cold that left from his lower half.

Raising and adjusting his long, annoying dress, Kanda position himself over the tip of his lover's harden cock as he released the dress over, and wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his forehead onto Tyki's.

"You're not the only one who needed this." as he carefully slid himself down slowly and whispered seductively in his ear.

Kanda slightly gasped as he felt Tyki's arms snaked around his waist, embracing him tight. He knew his black side is slowly coming out as he felt his bucking underneath him and seeing that devilish smile. He rocked, bounced and wiggled his butt around as he rode on Tyki sensually slow and then picking up the pace.

Tyki maneuvered his hands under Kanda's dress as it glided around his legs then squeezing his lover's firm butt cheeks hard, and one of his hand encasing around his erection, stroking hard. Kanda tossed his head forward then resting onto his broad shoulder, mewing out from the firm stroking and hard poundings.

His back arched swiftly back far enough as Tyki immediately took firm on his grip around his lover's waist; releasing it all into Kanda as his body shivered from the ejaculation. Kanda pulled himself off, but Tyki pulled him close into his tight embrace with his hand cupping Kanda's chin as he laid onto his arms. Even though Kanda cannot see his eyes, he knew that those covered eyes are twinkling in mischief with that damn smirk on his face.

"Still not satisfied?" as Kanda moaned softly and tried to stop that pesky hand that moved from his chin to underneath his dress and stroking on his erection again.

"Never. I want to hear your pretty voice tremble and your body begging for my touch, Kanda Yuu." as he inserted one finger into his hole.

Tyki's black side definitely took over if he called out his full name while he inserted another finger in. Any kind of resistant Kanda had crumbled down hard as he felt Tyki's tongue invading every single inch inside his mouth while those fingers were going in and out in a fast pace until he was moaning in his lover's mouth.

Finally breaking free from the breathless kiss, Kanda quickly gasped for much needed air, but it was a moment peace until Tyki reclaimed his mouth and inserting his finger further into him. Kanda grabbed hold of Tyki's shirt hard as he moaned loudly in his mouth when he felt a huge tingle jolting down along his spine as his body shivers from the sudden ecstasy. He pulled his fingers out and licking off his Japanese lover's essences.

Kanda buried his face into chest as he cursed under his breath. It frustrated him slightly that his lover was this skilled in pleasing and understanding his body's need than himself.

Tyki pulled the tie off of his eyes while adjusting to the low light in the room, his golden eyes staring at those blue eyes as his finger traced along those swollen lips.

"I prefer seeing your lovely flushed cheeks with your eyes drunken in sweet ecstasy."

"You are really a pervert."

"Oh no no." as Tyki lifted Kanda's chin up. "I am a gentleman who knows to pleasure his beautiful love."

Kanda snorted. "I'm no fool nor lady to fall for your sickeningly sweet remarks."

Tyki chuckled amusingly. "I love it when you fight back feisty. Let's see if you can last until morning."

"No! Stop Tyki Mikk. You-" as his voice was cut off when Tyki reclaimed his mouth.

It didn't took Tyki long to carry Kanda onto their bed and quickly discarding every single fabrics off of their bodies so he can ravished his lover's smooth skin all over with his touches. His tongue ravishing all over his neck, into his ears and on his shoulder while both of his fingers were pinching and rubbing his pink buds hard, and bucking his hip behind Kanda.

His hand snaking down along Kanda's chisel figure with his fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking teasingly slow as Kanda fell back on Tyki's shoulders while his whimpering moans were muffled by his two large fingers inside his mouth. Kanda groaned when Tyki stopped stroking and removing his fingers, he laid his Japanese lover down on his back as he savored this euphoric haze moment.

Kanda's cheeks flushed in lovely red, his long black hair spreading haphazardly across the bed, sweat beads glistening under the moon's light across his porcelain skin, and his glassy blue eyes shimmering in pleasure, Tyki's eyes were drunken in pure lust and licking his lips as he hovered over his beautiful lover.

"You are a beautiful sin." as he positioned himself between Kanda's legs and holding them close to his waist as he adjusted his cock at his lover's hole and sheathing it inside fully.

Kanda gripped the sheet underneath hard as Tyki was thrusting in and out in a slow pace. He growled. "Tyki.. Stop teasing!"

The man chuckled as he slowly picked up his pace, but patiently wait for his lover to break a bit longer. After a couple of thrusts, Kanda's breathing hitched with a weak moan and back arching up and falling back down as his chest heaving fast. Tyki knew he hit his sweet spot and now waiting for his lover's sweet mouth to open up.

"Damn it, Tyki Mikk."

"It's music to my ears when I hear it from your sweet voice." a thrust in.

"Nnngh! Tyki..."

Another thrust with a couple of slow strokes on Kanda's harden erection which needed an overdue release if it wasn't for his fingers stopping it from flowing out.

"Well, love?" with his white side asking. "How long can you last until release?" there goes his black side.

"I hate you both..." as he got his breathing back to normal and swallowing whatever stuck in his throat. "Please..." a paused. "let me.. Damn it. Just fuck me until I can't walk!"

Tyki snickered mischievously. "I definitely will. Your bite is still sharp as ever."

His thrusts were long, hard and deep inside him while matching his strokes. The beautiful scene of his love thrashing on bed as he thrust him faster and harder; his hand stopped stroking as he placed both hands and gripping hard along Kanda's slim waist. His love came first, then a couple of thrusts when he held it in long and deep as he watched Kanda's beautiful arching form. His eyes were drunk as ever.

Tyki unsheathed his cock and arching over Kanda as he captured his lips and savoring more. It was an insatiable desire.

He whispered softly into ear seductively as Kanda bit down on his lower lip when he said those words again. Those same words when he was willing to be drown into his world.

 _"Stay. You are my everything."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!  
**


End file.
